


Late Night Snack: Drabble

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food smut, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, twist of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is enjoying a sweet treat in the Hogwarts kitchens when George and Fred find him.  Can be a tie-in to Twist of Fate (around Chapter 12) - but you don't have to read that enjoy this.  Warnings: Slash, sweet tooth beware, food smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack: Drabble

The clattering of feet coming down the stairs was the only warning Harry had before Fred and George burst into the kitchens. They skidded to a stop and looked around in surprise, “Oi, Harry, what are you doing here? Where are the elves?”  
  
Harry looked around and shrugged, “Dunno, they must have thought you were Hermione coming down to threaten them with S.P.E.W. or something. I just felt like some dessert after leaving the library.” He took a spoonful of chocolate mousse and licked the spoon clean, “Help yours--” his voice broke off in a high pitched cough that fortunately the twins didn’t notice as they both walked over to look at the desserts that were on a nearby counter.  
  
George shook his head, “No, we had a taste..."  
  
“...for something tart.” Fred said with a grin, “You know how that is don’t you, Harry?” They spent a few minutes debating the desserts before picking up an entire lemon custard and coming over to where Harry was sitting. “Missed seeing you in the library, Harry.”  
  
“Yes, we did. And we just came from there.”  
  
“Hmmmm?” Harry said, shifting uneasily on the bench as they sat down at the table opposite of him. His fingers clenched the spoon tightly as he forced himself to look over at the other boys.  
  
“You okay, Harry?” George asked, “You are looking a little peaky.”  
  
“Oh, erm. Yea, I’m fine.” Harry nodded, as he bit back a moan. “Just fine.”  
  
“You look like you are enjoying that mousse,” Fred said, “Maybe we should have gone with chocolate,” looking down at their custard with doubt.  
  
“Maybe Harry will share what he is enjoying so much,” George said as he reached across the table.  
  
Harry quickly shook his head and put his other arm protectively around his dish. “Sorry, fellas, I don’t think there is enough left to...share,” he rose half off the bench as his voice broke off in a yelp.  
  
“You’re probably right, besides we promised that we would bring this back to Gryffindor,” Fred said as they stood up. “Don’t forget it is almost curfew. You don’t have much time to finish.”  
  
Harry didn’t bother to acknowledge them as they finally went back up the stairs, he reached under the table and pulled the invisibility cloak off of Draco. He moaned as he saw Draco’s mouth was rimmed with chocolate, “You bloody git, I can’t believe you did that with--”  
  
Draco held up his empty bowl, “I seem to be out of mousse, Potter.”  
  
Harry shut his mouth and wordlessly handed Draco his bowl. His eyes were fixed on the sight of Draco kneeling between his legs. Harry didn’t bothering to conceal the gasp of pleasure as Draco swirled his finger into the chocolate and proceeded to paint Harry’s cock with it, again. “Hush now, you don’t want anyone to hear you,” with a smirk he ducked back under the invisibility cloak.  



End file.
